The present invention relates to an electric drive for a shaping die.
Heretofore, a plastic joining of stacked thin plates by means of a shaping die, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,634, involves the arrangement of pneumatic-hydraulic systems. These pneumatic-hydraulic systems require hydraulic lines which are under great pressure so that special connectors, adapters and tubes must be provided which require much maintenance works. Moreover, air and oil conductions must be absolutely separated from one another to ensure the quality of such joints, in particular when higher cycle rates are involved.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved driving mechanism for a shaping die to obviate prior art shortcomings and to require little maintenance while still being reliable in operation to result in reproducible joints of high quality and high cycle rate.